


Degrade

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Series: HLVRAI Abscond AU [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Abscond AU, Benrey realizes he fucked up, Gordon is a dumbass who tries to keep people happy, M/M, Mild Angst, Tommy centric, Tommy is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: Gordon wasn’t the only one breaking down.
Relationships: Mild Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Abscond AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Degrade

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on the Abscond AU created by godros on Tumblr! This one does require a bit more context from that AU so I would totally recommend checking it out! Quick note that this one is Tommy centric but there is bits of shipping here and there so keep an eye out for it ;)

After interacting with Tommy, most assumed that he… was not the sharpest tool in the shed. He was often perceived as being very naïve, lacking awareness of what was going on in the world around him. Others felt that he _wanted_ to act like a foolish child and insulted him behind his back. 

These people usually did not last long in Black Mesa, not showing up for work the next day after muttering their insults. None of the staff questioned it or knew better than to question it. 

Overall, few held Tommy’s intelligence in high regard, and as such it was also thought that his observations skills were just as bad if not worse. 

Something which was far from the truth. 

Tommy typically allowed his emotions to take center stage in controlling his reactions, instinctively responding to things rather than thinking it out first. It was why he was always so emotional, easily saddened by negative events or cheered up when a good thing happened. 

Like getting a Beyblade or drinking soda!

Being able to talk to his friends also made him very happy, so when Benrey had approached the Science Team and told them all that Gordon was back, Tommy was ecstatic!

Mr. Freeman was back after having been gone for so long! It had been depressing waiting to see what their friend would do, when he would free them from this place. Tommy had noticed how much quieter Dr. Coomer was, and how Bubby’s angered shouting was a shadow of what it used to be, and then there was Benrey… 

Sad, lonely Benrey who seemed to count every second Gordon was gone for. Tommy had noticed the tallies that Benrey kept on the wall, occasionally adding one more, and tried to ask what they were. 

He had gotten no answer. 

It had been heartbreaking to watch the hope slowly dwindle in the group, Tommy himself had been relying on Sunkist to keep him upbeat, but now everything was better! The Science Team was whole again! Everyone was happy! They could have fun and explore!

Except… after some time passed Tommy noticed that things were not okay. 

It started with small things, tiny details that no one really paid attention to other than him. Noticing that Gordon grew frustrated with his hair, how the tie never seemed to work and hold it up properly. Benrey seemed to enjoy this development, taking the opportunity to occasionally mess with Gordon’s hair and annoy him, while Dr. Coomer suggested several tips to keep his hair neat and orderly. 

Only Tommy wondered why the hair tie no longer worked despite appearing to be perfectly fine. 

From there things only grew worse, watching Gordon stumble and bump into obstacles that he should have been able to easily avoid, seeing how often the man rubbed his eyes and blinked, like they were blurry. It was only after he tripped over some rubble, a fair-sized chunk of concrete and fell to the ground, that Tommy decided to voice his concerns. 

“Uh, M-Mr. Freeman?” He began, watching as Dr. Coomer quickly looked Gordon over to make sure he was not hurt. “Are… are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Was the oddly cheerful reply, Gordon messing with his glasses before smiling up at Tommy. Dr. Coomer helped him get to his feet while Bubby and Benrey watched from off to the side. 

“You’re more of a deadweight than I remembered!” Bubby snarked as Benrey let out a sigh and lazily smiled. 

“damn bro your middle name must be… uh, two-left-feet or somethin’.”  
  
  


“Benrey, don’t you dare-”

“gaydon two-left feetman.”

_“Benrey sometimes I want to strangle you.”_

With Gordon back on his… _feet,_ Dr. Coomer rejoined Bubby just in time to hear the other scientist sigh. “Damn, this ship is gonna hit more icebergs than the Titanic!” 

Fortunately, Benrey and Gordon failed to hear that remark while Tommy silently wondered what such a thing was supposed to mean. After failing to answer his own questions, he decided to ask once more if their friend was alright. 

“Mr. Freeman are… are you sure you’re okay? You looked kinda…” Tommy paused as he tried to figure out how to word the next part. “Distracted?” 

“I was just thinking about things and didn’t notice that rubble, it’s okay Tommy.” Gordon said while offering him a reassuring smile. 

“thinkin’ about finally sending me a friend request?”

“No Benrey! I don’t even have a Playstation!”

“laaaaaaame.”

While the typical banter was certainly reassuring and helped Tommy calm down, there was no shaking the quiet voice in the back of his mind that continued to insist that _something_ was not right, that something bad was going to happen to Gordon. It put him on edge kept him that way as they explored the desolate map, chatting and joking about things. 

If only Tommy had listened to that voice and voiced his concerns, perhaps things would have turned out differently. 

Gordon’s condition grew worse, eyesight deteriorating to the point of where Dr. Coomer and even Bubby were trying to convince him to take a break, sit down and relax as they figured out how to help. Benrey seemed to be in denial, still joking and occasional talking about random topics. Tommy had practically glued himself to Gordon’s side at this point, hovering over the man and trying to see if he could help in any way. 

“M-Mr. Freeman c-can I get you a… a soda?” His words were starting to fracture a bit due to the stress, but Tommy did his best to keep himself together for his friend. “There-there might be a m-machine somewhere. I could always, uh, g-go and-”

Gordon shook his head, cutting off Tommy’s rambling. “Nah, I’m okay. You don’t need to worry about me.”

He smiled, a small, pained smile, and Tommy worried all the more. 

Both Benrey and Gordon insisted on moving forward despite there being no real reason to and the objections from the rest of the Science Team. Unfortunately, their concerns were paid no mind as the two continued to press forward, forcing the rest of the group to follow and make sure nothing else happened. 

Not that any of them thought they could stop whatever was happening. 

“You’re both a bunch of fucking morons if you think any of this is going to turn out okay!” Bubby had cursed while pointing at the duo in denial, fortunately without a gun in his hands. “I thought Gordon was supposed to be smart!” 

“what? i’m not smart?”

“Of course not! You think _Playstation_ is great when everyone knows that PC is the best for playing games!”

“but-but how am i supposed to… uh… how do i get playstation plus then, huh? i want my free games.”

“It’s called _pirating-”_

“That’s illegal!” Tommy wailed. “That-that’s _stealing!”_

“It’s only stealing if you get caught.” 

This good mood was fleeting as soon enough the Science Team found themselves encountering another hurdle. 

Gordon’s hand glitching and twitching as the skin it was made of faded away and was replaced by a blocky texture, becoming nothing more than a projection of what it had previously been. 

The group all stared in shock and horror, and even Benrey seemed to be at a loss for words. And then pure, absolute, chaos broke out. 

Dr. Coomer rushed to Gordon’s side as the man sank to the ground, clearly in shock as he tried to touch the phantom hand, resulting in his fingers passing through it. Bubby started cursing and yelling, not at anyone in particular, however Tommy had a feeling that some of his insults were addressed to two people in particular, and Benrey… 

Benrey looked… _guilty._ Eyes looking at everything except Gordon while standing as far from the group as possible yet still being close enough to see what was going on. 

“Mr. Freeman?” Tommy whimpered, causing Gordon’s glitchy eyes to fixate on him. “We-we should go b-back. You need to g-go back. You… you can’t-”

He smiled that empty smile, one that seemed so unconcerned with himself, and reached out to pat Tommy’s shoulder. His phantom hand phased through it, and Tommy flinched sharply. While no words were said, the unsettling interaction was more than enough to convey several worrying things to Tommy. 

Why did Gordon seem so unconcerned with his own safety? It was… _scary_ to see him acting like this! Maybe it was the shock? He hoped it was. 

Naturally, this put their exploring to an end for now. No one disagreed with that decision thanks to a quick glare from Dr. Coomer, and how gloomy Benrey had become. As the group sat in silence and got some rest, Tommy curled up and pressed his face into his knees so no one could see his tears. 

They had enough problems to deal with, they did not need another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to contribute a bit of angst to this AU, it’s in my nature! I'll probably write more fluff soon though as the potential there is immense... 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth


End file.
